


i say i love you

by lucyshiki



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, and the other boys get tired of it already, ongwoon being old couple, who keep saying i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyshiki/pseuds/lucyshiki
Summary: which seongwoo and sungwoon daily say and act 'lovey dovey' in front of their friends' salad. and it's time to expose itor not?





	i say i love you

Kim Jaehwan has got enough of this shit happens lately. Some of his friends, too. But no one dare to state it out loud, _because all of them are cowards_! (that what he says countless times but no one take it seriously). So he upfronts it before it goes out of hand and he loses his sanity.

“Really, Seongwoo hyung? Sungwoon hyung? Can’t you just-,”

The first said person flashes him a big question look while the latter lifts his head up from his food with the same look.

“What?”

Both of them speak in unison and look at each other for a moment, then back throw their attention to Jaehwan who somehow now bite his lips and his expression shows that he needs to talk about something important. 

But nothing comes out from his mouth a minute later as he directly stares to Minhyun. Ask for a help which Minhyun himself does not know what kind of help he can offer.

“Kim Jaehwan really, what are you gonna talking about?”

Sungwoon as a known person for being the most eager man in the world when he suddenly gets call without any reason, stares sharply to Jaehwan, demands eagerly a straightforward answer from the younger what is his intention suddenly call his name and Seongwoo when they are eating in peace.

Cause of Sungwoon’s suddenly abrupt question toward Jaehwan, most of the occupants on their share cafeteria table peer on Jaehwan. Daniel, his best friend who sits next to him also forget his food and look at him with a questioning gaze.

_Well, since it’s been too late to back off, better I speak out before Sungwoon hyung kill me_ , he thinks. 

Convey a noble courage on his sleeves (Well, where is your early courage before the attention come to you, Kim Jaehwan?), he regards Sungwoon and Seongwoo with squinting eyes.

“Can’t you stop being lovey dovey in front of us?”

Finally, he says it and right he can hear a lot of gasps come from his friends around him. His eyes still never leave those two figures across him who sit side by side and stare back with dumb looks.

“What do you mean?” 

Seongwoo raises his eyebrow as he contemplate on what Jaehwan implies before, to much his dislike, Sungwoon also shares same look as Seongwoo. 

This makes him frustrated. “See? Even they don’t realise it!?” He runs his hand over his face and turn to his surroundings, show them the answer when actually it is not helping much since all of his friends also do not comprehend what to say. Again.

“Well, what you expect?”

“They won’t realise it, because they’re too used to it, okay?”

“Effortless, Kim Jaehwan. Really.”

All of them says almost the same things at the same time, and it drives him crazy. 

“You can’t do much anyway, bro. Just let it be, kay?” Daniel at the end opens his mouth as pats his best friend’s back, smiles at him sympathetically.

But as much as it confuses Jaehwan with the situation, this is also making Sungwoon and Seongwoo wonders what in fact happen indeed. Both of them scan on their friends’ conversation, then look back to each other, overhear what their friends say and back again. They still do not get what the meaning of it.

Sungwoon sighs. He folds his hand on to the table and observes his friends’ talking. To be honest he still curiously what kind of topic that suddenly rise up in the middle of their lunch time (thanks to Kim Jaehwan, the leading suspect who currently whines and complains to Daniel and Minhyun, but unfortunately those two do not focus much attention to him because whiny Jaehwan is a hassle.) However look on how much his friends already back to their own activities and conversation, he declines it aside and continues his meal.

Without his notice, Seongwoo already tidies up his tray, set his bag on his back. He throws a glance and Seongwoo replies it with a little smile. “Go to class.” He adds as he stands from the chair, brings along the tray at his hand.

Sungwoon nods acknowledging it, gives him a thumb up as Seongwoo in an instant smoother his hair back and addresses him a flying kiss, takes a leave for his class. “Love you, hyung. Don’t miss me.”

“Hmm. Love you, too.”

“SEE!??”

Jaehwan sudden outburst make him flinches a bit on his seat and throws him a dirty glare because God, how can he shout so aloud in the middle of this cafeteria? 

Minhyun, who sits across Jaehwan, sends him a pity look before speaks. “We can see it and the point is still the same, Jaehwan-ah.”

And the same looks are shared from Daniel to Woojin who sit beside him. All of them quirk a faint smile, but do not much talk of it because no point score so far, beside Sungwoon hyung still do not provide many hint and being clueless!

Jaehwan groans. “Oh fine then! Whatever! You all are coward for not speaking out loud in front of them even though you all are same annoying and curious like me!” He huffs and chooses to continuing chewing his abandon kimbap.

“When actually you’re the same coward for not saying clearly what your intention.” Sungwoon complies as he fakes a smile, mocks Jaehwan which make the others laugh to Sungwoon’s insult, leaving Jaehwan shrinks in embarrassment alone in his seat.

His initial purpose is left for good with the insult that come to him. But he can not stop himself for not saying this, because he cannot stand it for good, aside of him also curious. It is unnormal for throwing each other “love you” out in public. But who again he is, to criticizing it.

However, he has to admit that he is a coward indeed, since at the end he shut his mouth up without making any counter nor probe it further.

Yeah, Kim Jaehwan is a coward. Same like the rest of his friends.

 

.

 

Minhyun hears his dorm’s front door suddenly pull open and close, soon there is a pair of feet sound stomps inside, walks nearing him and from his peripheral he recognizes how the intruder plumps himself on top of his roommate who sleeps in the couch.

A soft ‘ _oof_ ’ escapes from Sungwoon’s lips as he senses someone weighs his body. Usually Sungwoon will groan and complain to whoever put their body on top of himself with some remarks ‘ _you want to make me smaller, huh? Or you want squash me to death?_ ’ instead, he opens his eyes and looks on the person, concerned and soft? 

Sungwoon blinks few times and rubs his eyes, he holds the person by the shoulder, try to knock him aside. “Get of me.”

The person persists himself to staying on his stance with caressing his face onto Sungwoon’s shirt, hands hug the older’s waist tightly.

Sighing softly, Sungwoon gives up at the end. His hand deflates on his side. His gaze keeps trailing the figure above him. 

“What happen?” Sungwoon asks. His right hand reaches the person’s hair and strokes it softly.

Seongwoo-the visitor shakes his head, refuses to answer any. The oldest contemplates without much question, yet he now shifts his stance from laying down in the couch to half sitting with Seongwoo’s head on his stomach.

Minhyun pretends unbothered to what kind of scene that unfold right in front of his eyes. He hides his view behind the book he holds in hands. 

To be truth, it is something usual for their ordinary activities, and Minhyun has witnessed this countless times. It does not cause him surprised anymore if in one odd day Seongwoo will appear in their dorm without much notice before and make himself home, because it is too ordinary.

He can hear how Seongwoo groans in mumbling voice which get replied by Sungwoon by a soft ‘what’ and Seongwoo does not reply anything yet. Minhyun sees how Sungwoon rolls his eyes and pats his friend’s shoulder softly. The action initiates Seongwoo to tilting his head up, facing the oldest with furrowed eyebrows and small pout.

“I hate Professor Lee suddenly urge me to revise all of my sampling research, just because she said my theories didn’t match with my sampling.” 

Finally, Seongwoo opens up his mouth and says his reason for suddenly intruding into his room. 

“And you know what, hyung? She even said that she gave me three days to revising all before I can submit my paper to her! Isn’t that insane? I want to die right now.”

With the prior talk, he burrows his head more into his best friend’s stomach and hugs him tighter. Minhyun can mark how Seongwoo somehow discover a way to curling up his long legs in his position in the couch.

“And then?”

Seongwoo lifts up his head again and stares back to Sungwoon who now peers on him with a bored look.

“I don’t want to do that.” He replies.

Sungwoon shrugs. “If so, why don’t you express it to her before? If you think it’s impossible to restarting from scratch by the limited time. Where’s your encounter?”

Minhyun sees how Seongwoo throws himself onto Sungwoon more, but Sungwoon flinches on the act by shoves him aside.

“What the heck, get off me you fool.” 

“NO!” The youngest among them whines as keep try to hugging Sungwoon’s waist which starts to tearing apart from his grasp. “Of course I can’t! You know how scary she is, hyung! It’s impossible!”

“And then why you sulk to me and come here? I won’t console you. I don’t know a coward like you.” Sungwoon irritates, he keeps trying to get out from Seongwoo’s hug.

Instead, Seongwoo does not shift a bit, he still rounds his arms around his hyung tighter, make Sungwoon resists harshly.

“Ong Seongwoo! Get off me right now! Oh my god.” He plunges the arms around him. “You reek of sweat. And stink. Get off me now, or I’ll kick you forever from my room!”

Minhyun can sense how Sungwoon’s word does not harbor any threats, despite the foul words. But it amuses Minhyun since Seongwoo also follows what the older says and choose to make himself sit straight beside Sungwoon.

“I love you, hyung.”

The phrase takes Minhyun by a surprise as he tries to snoop on the scene. He is too curious what will Sungwoon say toward those word.

“Hmm. I know. And then?”

But he spot how Sungwoon quirks a slight smile to pouty Seongwoo. The latter stays still for a minute before snuggles to Sungwoon’s shoulder.

“I need consolation.”

“No.”

“Let me cuddle you.”

“No. I’ve just taken a bath, and I don’t want to smell bad because of you. Go away.”

Seongwoo whines again, he throws his head on to the head couch. His feet kick the air aimlessly. Like a big baby, Minhyun muses. 

“You better take the shower in here, Seongwoo before Sungwoon hyung will kick you for real in here.” Minhyun prompts him eventually, surprising Seongwoo who cranes his neck quickly to his direction, a subdued blush appears on his cheeks.

Seongwoo loses his guard at the moment Minhyun smiles knowingly at him, realises that there is another person in the room, but seems the moment he put his foot inside his room, he forgets it. Looking on the youngest reacts, Sungwoon laughs and slaps Seongwoon on his arm, shooing him to swiftly go to what he told.

“Minhyun is right. Go before I change my mind.” Between his laughters, the brunette throws a wink and pinches Seongwoo’s cheek.

Seongwoo blushes as he stands up and scoots over from the living room, but seconds later he back to the couch (and Minhyun swears, he can hear how he gasps right now), grinning like an idiot and lands a kiss on Sungwoon’s cheek that make the older shocks and punch him softly.

“Hehe. I love you.” He adds before retreating himself to the bathroom.

“I know. Now go!”

Sungwoon glances to Minhyun, looking on his best friend’s reaction, but as a good actor and friend, Minhyun just smiles sheepishly, reassuring. 

“It’s okay, hyung. No need to mention anything.”

“What to say?” Sungwoon excuses, though the rosy cheeks too visible for Minhyun to see.

“I don’t know.”

The younger shrugs, even though he can sense how Sungwoon now pays his attention fully to him. Nevertheless, as he expects, his hyung will not ask further because more or less Sungwoon understands that Minhyun knows something about him and Seongwoo. And seems he does not mind it either.

Since people will recognize it sooner or later. In addition, it is not his place to asking something private that his hyung decides not to declare it loud to public. He will keep in silent to what he has known, therefore.

That is what Minhyun believes.

 

.

 

“So…”

A couple of sound claps can be heard across the tables the boys shares, their eyes immediately take turn to the source. The youngest boy among them, Daehwi, smiles cutely as the attention he seeks definitely come into him.

Couples of expectant eyes peer on him, many of them look on Daehwi with questioning stare. He coughs a bit, crosses his hands on top of the table and set his gaze only onto his duo older hyungs who somehow sit the furthest in the corner.

“So, Seongwoo hyung and Sungwoon hyung.” 

Daehwi calls. His eyes twinkling as he offer his best smile. 

“Since when actually you two are together? I mean ‘together’ like that ‘ _together_ ’” 

His fingers shows quote un-quote gestures while he can hear how some of his friends gasp, shocked on how bold his question is when no one dare to bringing this up (when actually anyone can ask them any time before, but seems no one dare to with some excuses ‘friends’ affairs’, ‘respect to their secret’, etc, and it gave Daehwi headaches because much to his dislike, all of them are too nosy to know the secret, however to embarrassed to upfront it, so he needs to say it loud now.).

Even though he gets hit in his arm by Jisung who tries to shoosh him, yet Daehwi looks confused. “What? Am I not allowed to say this?”

“That’s not it!” 

“Then?” He challenges his oldest hyung. “Am I in fault? I mean you all want to expose the truth, right? No more behind back talking, no more speculation, so better be you all thanking me for representing you in saying this!”

Daehwi crosses his arms together as he scans his friends around him who suddenly feel awkward to each other. Most of them back busying themselves with their meals, Jaehwan and Woojin share a stare for a moment, and Daehwi swears he can hear Jaehwan tells “ _you traitor, why you say this to Daehwi?_ ” and Woojin replies back “ _He’s the best solution to your problem, hyung. Sorry_.”

While the whole table turns quiet after the question thrown away, the said couple glance to each other, faint smiles can be seen visibly. Their snickering laugh makes the whole bunch turn their head toward their direction. 

Sungwoon suddenly laughs along with Seongwoo who sit across him. And they laughs for some good minutes, make their friends wonder if both of them are okay, somehow.

The laughter subsides, Sungwoon grins at them. “Uhm.. So you guys found out, huh?”

Sungwoon and Seongwoo now high five to each other, they continue laughing at how their friends’ jaw drop at the revelation. 

Jisung place in a hand over his mouth. Jihoon and Woojin shout “told you” in unison, Jaehwan slumps himself into the seat and whines, while Minhyun and Daniel share smile to each other.

“Since when? How long?”

Jisung already probes them as he looks at the couples in endearing eyes. He is content his boys finally admit it aloud when actually he recognized it long ago.

“Around a year and… half?” Seongwoo sounds unsure on his answer which resulting he receives a nasty shot from his ‘boyfriend.’

“That’s long ago!”

“Right!!! That’s the start of my suffering!” Jaehwan shouts and jabbing his finger to Seongwoo who replies him, upset.

“What suffering?” 

The vocalist groans. “A suffering for my ears, listening to you, daily call Sungwoon hyung. And you know how..” He shudders a bit, recalls the memories of old days. “How silkenly sweet your voice were, ugh….”

Seongwoo laughs again. “Ah so is that why you always run to Daniel’s room?”

As the back sound, he can perceive how Daniel complains “ _Let me rest in peace for once, hyung. And save Woojin’s ass too_.” while Jaehwan keeps mumbling and showing how annoying Seongwoo. 

“Sorry, Niel. I can’t help you much.” Seongwoo snickers a bit and winks, which make Daniel bites his chopstick in frustration.

Daehwi flaps his hands again. He collects his glass and raise it high. “Ok now toast for my beloved hyungnim, even though it’s late, but better than never right?”

All the boys raise from their seats and raise their glass along. They toast together and shouts congratulating the couples. Seongwoo and Sungwoon smile widely as now they tangle their fingers together, which make their friends cough hard. 

At the end, they back to their familiar routine, focusing on their meats in front of them, chatting away, does not mind the couples who currently discover a way to sit side by side and talk each other in hushed voice.

“I love you.”

Slightly Seongwoo leans closer and pecks Sungwoon’s lips a bit. Sungwoon blushes, though he does not stay away from Seongwoo’s grasp. He rounds his hand around his official declaration boyfriend’s waist.

“Love you, too.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so it's my first ongwoon fic (thanks to the latest lotj episode which give me idea) and i'm not quite sure with the result, but i put this in here since the tags is dry lately TT anw i love the concept ongwoon as an old couple haha


End file.
